Red door
by Born to love protect and die
Summary: It's been four years after "love fades, mine has" when she is fond by the last people she wanted to see. As a dancer in the red door bar, she is living a whole other live then she ever intended to live. Or is she? Adopted from sweepingsonic. DISC, obviously, I don't own a thing. R may change later
1. Beware of the dog

Chapter 1 beware of the dog

Just as I was turning around, he grabbed my arm and pulled me close. In one last move I flicked around, my outside leg on a 90° angle and hauled myself on his hips, closed my eyes and slowly let my head fall back as he leaned in and let his lips move from my ears to my neck and over my collarbone down to stop at the deep end of my cleavage just as the music ended.

"Perfect, as always. Remember to flirt with the vip's tonight Rose and Mady, the aria is completely booked by some rich guy's bachelor party."

"Oh my joy." I said sarcastically. We had bachelor parties in here every week. I didn't like them. The single members always trying to hook up with you or trying to get you to hook up with the bachelor 'for his last night of freedom.'

"So what? The guys don't have to flirt with them? What if they are gay? Then I'm flirting without a reason!" Mady made a good point actually. Good thing Mady loved Bachelor parties. Nobody is going to be clingy afterwards cause they have some fiancé or girlfriend waiting at home. And she loved a one night stand with a complete stranger.

"Just,...Go get ready." Jason, my boss said.

We did as told and went up to the glass area above the bar of the club...Maybe I should explain this.

When you entered the club the left side you had appero tables and access to the toilets. Stretched over the entire far wall was the bar. On the right you had the vip access to the strip club (which was part of the club) and the dance stage. My home workplace. Above the bar were the changing areas, showers and make-up tables and our lockers. The cool thing about this. It was completely (walls and floor) in milk glass. People downstairs could see shapes and in the right light even color, but you couldn't see anything specific. It was sexy as hell and we had a lot of fun with it. Like pretending to have sex against the wall, when security said a group of people were watching.

I came here four years ago after the whole ' _Love fades, mine has'_ thing. Dimitri didn't want me. I was lying to Adrian. I pretty mush lost my guardian status after taking Lissa to Vegas. Lissa was mad at me for not staying away from him and... I pretty much had nothing to stay.

The plan was to stay away for only a few day. Nobody would notice anyway so I didn't bother to say goodbye. Those four days somehow turned into four years and I wasn't going back now. I met Jason when some strigoi mistook me for some untrained bloodwhore. He saw me fight and said he could use someone beautiful and trained in his club.

He said he owned a 24hour club, which is why there are always a lot of moroi and dhampirs present and why there are quite a few guardians working there. Especially at the human night. We where an attractive hunting spot for soulless monsters. Unpromised or unbelieving, whatever their reason, most of the security and some of the normal personnel at night came from our world. During the day we had more humans. He showed me around and the group of dancers I met in the basement training room took me under their wing. I trained them a little more in fighting strigoi, they thought me how to dance. And now I'm one of them.

For as far as we could see the club was already packed. After a quick shower I changed in my first costume of the night. We always warm the club up by doing a little coyote ugly routine up on the bar. And therefore we wore something best compared to the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders uniform, only with jeans booty shorts, red blouse and a brown leather jacket. Oh and long black boots with 6 inch heels.

You say you dance with heels in a club every week? Well f you. What you do is bouncing your knees and moaning your feet hurt. Try dancing real routines for four hours with 6 inch heels ,sometimes on a slippery bar, it drunk ass dudes trying to catch your ankles. It's hard. The only people who know what I'm talking about are damn professional ballerina's.

As the song changed in the a familiar remix of 'thank god I'm a country girl' most regulars starting cheering. As started hopping over the bar to reach my spot in time. Covering an 30 meters long bar with just 3 girls. That was a lot of stretched place for one person. I saw the bartenders making place. And removing unknowing guest there hands of the bar. Security came closer. We could hold out own, but the show of them prevented a scene.

I reached my spot and took a glands to the vip aria. Our bachelors hadn't arrived yet. If they weren't here yet that mostly meant they were moroi or that they where to drunk and forgot they booked this spot. It wouldn't really matter if they where moroi. We'd seen a lot of them in the last four years and never had any of them recognized me. We where a long way from court and I've changed. My hair was longer, more curlier with blue and purple streaks in them. I also wasn't so soft anymore. I still had my curves, but in a different way. And with this amount of makeup? Impossible!

The country remix was in full swing now. I sidestepped a few grabbing hands and danced my heart out, covering as much space as I could. This was by far not the most technical or hardest routine. But it was fun and it had a classic definition of being sexy. Sometimes I wondered what Dimitri would say. This was once his ultimate fantasy's right? Oh well, his loss.

Almost four minutes later the music started to change again. and I heard the house dj shout over the speaker.

"And thank you Miss Midnight (me), Miss Sunshine (mady) and Miss Twilight(alexa)!" Yeah we all had our stage names. It became necessary at one point. They were obviously made after each other. Jason said they fitted our character. I was badass, Mady was perky and Alexa was mysterious. Our that's how she looked. IRL she was an open book.

We bowed, waved and the bartender helped me off.

"Why, thanks Marcus. How gentleman of you." I said with a wink.

"Good thing I now you longer than tonight, Rose. I don't buy those anymore."

"Fine, how about: get me my stuff?"

"You're a disaster." He said while giving me what I needed for the next routine.

"I know, I know."

I quickly shed my jeans shorts and blouse and put on an extremely short, blue dress and a black raincoat. Yes I did that behind the bar where, technically, everybody can see me. You want to know why? Because every dancer that has ever preformed know that the basics are: Black, lycra booty shorts or thong depending what costume you where wearing and in my case a black sports bra. You have if under everything. It is a lifesaver in case of costume malfunctions. Sure enough there where two bartenders kind of blocking the view, but if you really wanted you could see me. I looked to my right and saw that Mady and Alexa where ready. I looked to the camera above the bar and gave a thumbs up. Within a minute I heard the music changing slowly again and we all made our way up the bar again, umbrella in our hands, and got ready for our little umbrella routine on 'Beware of the dog' from Jamelia. (Make it happen.)

After our dramatic intro, where we couldn't see a thing because of the with spotlight on us, we walked back over the bar and hopped down to the stage. Here is where our real dancing began. When the quick turns stopped and noticed that the vip section had been filled, we where about a minute into the song. They probably entered when we were on or behind the bar. I couldn't really see how many there were because of the extensive light. For some reason heavy white lighting fits this dance making me unable to see any further than two meters of stage. But I saw waitresses pass so, they must be here.

As the song ended and light went out, I could as well have died. I was at front of the stage dropping down on my hands. My hair obscuring my shocked face from a pair of emerald green eyes who would be able to know who I was, even If I was hiding in a clowns suit.

Adrian Ivachkov

 **Well,well, told I'd adopted it.**

 **For news updates and sneak peaks chack profile**

 **Lots of love**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	2. El tango de Roxanne

**Chapter 2**

DPOV

I greeted the guardians at the door before walking through the glass door of the packed club, I instinctively glanced around to gather my surroundings. What noticed me was that this club was something different. I knew it was a 24hour club, which explained the guardians at the door. I noticed a big glass construction above the bar. It wasn't normal glass. It was what they call milk glass. It also showed that there was a light inside, without lighting up the whole club. It seemed like there where people moving around inside of it. A waitress escorted us towards the VIP area, which was completely booked for us. It appeared to be in front of a stage. As we were walking towards it. A familiars lyrics started. Is was thrown in a remix so it was appropriate for a club, but still. I knew my music.

Christian who was walking next to me, hit me in the arm and said; "You see. I told you we all would have fun in here. They said it's a club meant for everyone's taste." and he pointed towards the bar where three girls where line dancing fast along the bar. I had to admit that this was one of my fantasies, but I was on duty tonight. I couldn't let myself get distracted. We found our seats and I went to sit in the far dark corner. From here I could see everything and everyone. The music changed back into the more usual club music and the three girls moved of the bar.

A cocktail waitress came bye to ask our orders. The moroi ordered whatever they wanted and Christian asked a assortment of soda's for all the guardians present. She was moroi and didn't ask any questions. The lights on the podium changed and at first there was some kind of performance going to start. People started to cheer and spot light one by one shined on the same three girls standing on the bar. They were wearing the same knee covering boots but were wearing a raincoat of some sorts and holding an umbrella. I looked back over the crowd checking for threats. I'm sure they were dancing beautiful, but I was here for another reason than partying. I was here to make sure Christian was alive and maybe more importantly, that the wedding took place and Lissa actually still wanted to marry him. Not that I was expecting Christian to cheat on Lissa, but you never knew what Lord Ivashkov might have planned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the three girls walking over the bar towards the stage. Not even half a minute later a heard Adrian curse: "Well shit."

I looked to him and around him to find a source. I could find anything, but he was staring intently at one of the dancers. She was wearing a blue dress now that probably has been under the raincoat. It matched some of the streaks in her black hair. I have to admit. Her hair reminded me of rose's hair. Though it was the wrong color. Because Adrian was still looking at her like she had him under a spell, I watched her intently. She actually looked like Rose a bit. With different hair and no baby fat. Rose always had the little softness surrounding her. This woman hadn't. She was pure muscle. Though there was something familiar about her. It couldn't be, could it? No she was presumed dead. 'You made the biggest mistake of your life Belikov, told the biggest lie and now she's dead.'

A waitress brought our drinks and I snapped back from thoughts like that. I couldn't let them confuse me, not while I was on duty. I kept watching her and out of the corner of my eye I saw Eddie and Christian doing the same. She really could be... I kept wanting her to turn her hand so I could see the back of her neck but it didn't happen.

All the girls let themselves fall to their hands and knees and the lights of stage went off at the same time. The music immediately changed back to another song to keep the club going.

"Was that..." I trailed off.

"Yes it was, well at least I think so. Here aura changed a bit but it has the darkness. There was something really weird about it though. There were holes in it, like actual holes. I've never seen that before. But when the lights went out... I saw shock in her aura, whish pretty much confirmed it….." He paused before he spoke again.

"I think we found Rose."

The spot lights started again, this time lighting up both sides from the bar and a small platform next to the Dj booth. I expected the girls to come out again, but the music didn't change. The was just the typical underground beat of the most club music hits.

This time in weren't the girls who came up. It where three guys and from what I could see, all three shirtless, all three dhampirs, all with molenia's, one with a promise mark. Why would he leave when he is promised? How could they disgrace the vow that they once made? Roza left, but I could understand that to some extent. And I would forgive her everything.

I had my head cleared by the Dj shouting.

"And we thank Dj Mert and his honesty!" Several, or maybe a lot of the woman began to shout and cheer when the lyrics began

 _'I wanne know_

 _If there's anyone on the floor,_

 _who get can s*** me like a wh*re,_

 _who can make me scream for more,_

 _on and on._

 _I wanne see all you ladies in the place,_

 _put your t*t*s in my face,_

 _shake that booty to the base._

 _Just for me!'_

We all just stood there, not really knowing where to look. There were a lot foul lyrics in today's radio hits, but this was it. Good thing this was a 21 and over club.

When the lyrics where over the guys disappeared again. A few songs latter two girls and two guys came back on stage. The music hadn't changed yet and there were no lights on yet. They were standing ready and there was something very sexually about the stands alone. The clothes didn't help either. From what I could see. It was the slutty version of a black tango dress. I could see the navel of the first girl, that's how deep her cleavage was. Her skirt was long with a split up to her hip and it almost looked as if she was wearing zero underwear. I could just make out a shiny transparent material connecting the two sides of the cleavage. She was standing with her legs open, half leaning against the shirtless guy behind her. One arm over his neck, pulling his head down to her neck, which she exposed by lying her head against him. I our society, that was hinting towards bloodwhoring. You couldn't get more explicit than that.

Rose was standing on the other side of stage. With a similar dress to her friend, only instead of exposing everything in front, her dress had no back, the skirt beginning just above her ass cheeks. The zero back was cut out to front, exposing her sides and part of her lower belly. Again just like her friends dress, everything was connected with transparent material. Only her seemed to have lines on it. Black lines that curling in beautiful patterns over her back and stomach. One leg pulled up by him to his hip and his hand lying under it. His fingers just disappearing under the end of the spit. Her head too was leaned back and he had his mouth on the side of her neck.

This club was edging it.

Then the music changed and stop for a spit second. At the same time, dimmed and mysterious lights engulfed stage.

When the music started and they started moving of stage, the lyrics of the previous song was child's play in comparison to their movements.

They were basically having sex on stage.


	3. The beginning

**Chapter three. The beginning**

RPOV

As soon as the lights where completely off, I rushed of stage and took a few gulps of water and then a shot. I couldn't do this.

Mady and Kyle where looking at me weirdly.

"You okay Rose?"

"No! no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO! I hell am not f-ing okay! That VIP party in front? That my past. All the guys who are still alive from my past are sitting front row!." Yes I told them everything, and I mean everything

"Did they recognize you?" Kyle asked.

"One of them in spirit user. Very good in aura's. They're like fingerprints. No one has the same."

"But your changed. Maybe your aura changed as well?" Mady tried.

"I'm Shadow kissed, remember?. You see that in an aura. He's gonna know it's me. I have to figure something out."

"We are figuring something out. Kyle, you go, you're up! We are going to scheme something up. Let's go get changed." Mady said. She took me to the changing area to put our next costume on and redo our makeup.

I was looking through the hangers for mine, when Mady got one out we weren't to wear yet. It was to a routine we finished today. It was for our new 'sexual Wednesday' show. "Let's make them pay." Mady said. "Let show them who their lost and that should have done a better job, trying to keep you. I mean your ex is in their isn't he?"

"Both of them."

"Let's do it?"

"Let's do it." and I took the costume. I sent the message to the Dj so he would know the songs was to be changed.

"You wanne use the bars?" I asked. We fouled around once during practice with the bars next to the stage. They where originally use to help support the lights above stage, but they could be used as pole dancing pole's and over the years we used them a few times just to swing around and make a little spectacle.

"Sure why not."

Alexa was helping us with our costume since they extremely complicated and genius at the same time. We were covered in a transparent material, who had a rainbow of colors in them, only visible under backlight. Above it we had a rap sheet of fabric exposing a my back and stomach and Mady cleavage down to her navel. In-between was a little frilly skirt, that would be visible if the black dress was removed.

We where about ready when the boys came back up. "So that's the plan?" Kyle asked. "Yep, it is. Get changed you guys."

"Everything for you my Rose." Kyle whisper in my ear. No we were no couple, but I haven't exactly been living as a monk the past four years. "What did Boss man say? This isn't really a casual Friday dance."

"Neither was your little performance out there."

"Your place Later?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, His place was just above mine, so that didn't really matter. But we both knew what I meant with those three words.

After a while we went back down, when ready and went to stand on stage in our positions.

Let the fun begin.

The first tunes of The Weekend by the hill started to play and a mysterious feeling ran through the club. Little dimmed lights followed us as we stared to do a tango-ish dance which quickly changed into something more contemporary. With me and Mary switching places and the four of us heating up the tension on stage. Exactly one minute and sixteen seconds into the song, the melody started to remix when the lyrics where suppose to start again we froze and the guys where holding our dresses in the exact spot where we could just rip them off without ruining the costume. Instead of the 'the weekend lyrics continuing, Jessy J Magnics lyrics started. I have no idea how he did it, but our dj was a genius.

On the words 'light up' the light got brighter, black light got activated and our long black dress came off. Leaving us in our body suit and the little frilly skirt. The transparent bathing suit was know was covered in dark blue and gold patterns.

Our movements became more jerky to accommodate the techno-remix music. At one point during the music Mary and I knotted and turned around, pushed the guys back and ran in full speed each towards a side of the stage. We jump the supporting bars and climbed them fast as if they where strippers poles. We locked our legs around them and did the routine the guys were doing on the ground with arms only.

We made some acrobatic way down the pole that I once fond on YouTube. When we came down the song went in a little slower part. Me and Mary crawled over the front of the stage. we reached each other and came closer barely touching each other. Our lips just touched when the guys came from behind us and lifted us up under our arms and ran backwards when we throw our legs open in a split. (Step up 4 restaurant dance) The club went wild. It was sexy as hell and we all knew it. The light went dark and the music changed into another song.

"This wasn't in the Casual Friday playlist guy's why did you alter it?" Jason came from behind the curtains as we walked of stage.

"Because nobody even knows we have a dance theme calendar. The moment our guest know, we will follow it." I lied smoothly.

"Fine, I'll put one on our site. Get changed! And I want the scheduled final dance!"

For our final dance we all wore the Halloween version of a swat-uniform. The song was called 'police man' by Eva Simons so yeah,...it kind of fitted. We where suppose to dance in and with the crowed by the end of the song, but I never got that far. A nauseous feeling rolled over me within the first few second of the song.

AH Dammid, not this again.

I pulled every single milligram of darkness out Lissa's soul, and let it consume my body.

 **Happy Holliday's**

 **Lot's of Love**

 **Born to love protect and die**

 **PS: anyone know must do things while in New-Zealand?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

DPOV

Adrian and Christian were contemplating and looking into how we could speak to Rose or force her to speak to us if really necessary. Adrian came with this brilliant idea that he would ask for Rose for a private dance. Of course he knew the little underground of this club. I just held it together thinking Rose would degrade herself to that when Christian said that you cloud only ask the strippers for that.

Thank Vlad

Of course the rich royal bastard said that if he offered enough to the manager he could make it work. Rose would never do it. Or that was what I hoped a least, she could have changed in the last few years Dimitri. Rose is a survivor. In the end, Rose wouldn't mind sacrificing her reputation in order to keep alive. If she didn't mind dying to protect the people she loved, then she wouldn't mind tossing her reputation. She'd done it before, many times...

"She not going to do it Adrian. I don't believe it. I think she's going to be so pissed at you for expecting that from her, that she's going to come down here to kick your ass."

"Exactly" the royal bastard answered.

Oh, so that what was his plan. Pissing her off.

I was thinking about this when dancers were coming out again, dressed in a cop costume. Three dancer couples. One couple next to the dj booth, one couple on the bar and one couple in front of us. Rose was standing in a cop uniform and thigh high boots right in front of my. And it was sexy as hell.

 **Hey Mr police man I don't want no trouble**

A fitting line of lyrics came out of the speakers as she popped her hip turned a hundred and eighty degrees, put her knee in his side and bucked her hips as he grabbed her as.

 **I just wane drop my jiggelin down to the floor**

She snapped back around, faster than I could blink and she froze.

Her head snapped towards the bar, but something seemed off. At first I taught she was looking at her colleges but she wasn't she was looking beyond them. I saw her take a breath and father than I could have her imaged her doing she ran to front of the stage slide alongside the edge and let her hand slip under it.

A second later she was standing straight again running towards the bar, stake in hand. That moment I saw exactly what was going on. She had a look in her that hoped never to see again on her. Her eyes said only one thing: I'm going to kill every mother f in here. And that scared me shitless.

Adrian suddenly acted like he was hit by something. He sat straight and with his back completely presses against the back of seat, like he wanted to disappear in it. All guardians where by his side within the second. And than he started mumbling with his eyes wide open and looking in Rose her direction.

"It was black, it was all black, everything was black! It was blinding me. It is blinding me! Shadow lie in wait, claiming another victim in silent darkness, defying the spectrum and overwhelming the universe. Shadow lie in wait, claiming another soul, in turn off payment of rights set wrong and wrongs set right. Shadow lie i..."

Whatever else he was mumbling in his spirit induced fillosofied poetry session was incoherent when the guy who was Rose her dance partner for the last two songs came up to us, stake in hand.

"Whatever is about to happen, do not interfere." he spoke. I looked around the club and the I saw that all dancers and some of bartenders where standing on watch's, stake in hand just like the dance dude was standing right know. I noticed that the place as starting to smell funny. I looked around for any scours of explanation or any Strigoi. I didn't see any Strigoi or Rose for that matter. What I did notice was that the club was splitting up, in an extraordinary way. The music was still playing and humans where full out dancing to it. That while every Moroi and Dhampir was retreating and went to stand behind someone with a stake.

 **Her body illegal**

 **Her whining illegal**

 **Her style is so lethal yaeeeh**

 **She ain't a regular kind a gyal**

Just when I came to the conclusion that the funny smell must be some kind of gas that made humans incoherent to their surroundings, yet didn't seem to affect our kind, the door on the far side of the bar bursts open and a Strigoi _fly's_ through it. He has a stake through his hart, dead. Two of the dancers, who stood on the bar run towards the door and stake the first few strigoi who come through it. When another door next to the main entrance burst open all hell breaks loose. Ten to fifteen Strigoi came through and went straight for the other door. I expected for every single guardian to run towards them, actually I was already on way when the dancer boy stops me.

I'm so shocked that I actually stop instead of just walking over him. I mean there are over fifteen strigoi in here! We need to take them out! Now!

"Look" Is the only word he speaks when he see's my shocked face.

The dance couple that staked the first two Strigoi that entered stand back again, letting the soul-less monsters pile in. They seem to form a circle around something...or rather someone. As the Strigoi fall one by one the cause of it is revealed. In the middle of the pile dead Strigoi is the most deadly sight in our and human history.

A fighting goddess with the name of the most vulnerable organism on this planet.

Soaked in gallons of Strigoi blood, making her, her significant color of her name that she earns with stakes as thorns.

Rose

My deadly Roza.

Fitting the last sentence in the lyrics of the song that is still playing.

 **Bring em down!**

AN/

10/01/2015 I'm in finals, so I'm not updating a lot right now. Also I'm pissed, like seriously very ANGRY. As you know I live in Belgium so we also have a lot of refugees walking around. First I'm not pissed on those, who I am however very angry at is the mare of Keulen (Germany) Some of those refugees (some out of thousands) have been sexually harassing (and even raped) girls over here. Now lets be honest (and I'm not thinking this is okay at any form), some western boys/man (some out of thousands) do the same. It's just because they are refugees that they get extra media attention.

Now Mrs Mare of Keulen however fond the perfect solution: a behaving code (which can be used legally to some extent.) Mrs Mare decided that every girl/woman mustn't walk alone and at least at arms length from any male she doesn't know personally (try doing that at a party) So basically this person (who is a female herself) is saying that if you get sexually harassed or raped it is you own damn fault.

Say What?


	5. Burn it down

**Chapter 5 Burn it down**

Sedney POV

"Pray to your god, open your Heart. Whatever you do, don't be afraid of dark. Cover your eyes. The devils inside." Huh? No, that wasn't what the character in my dream was suppose to say. Oh no, this blissful dream was turning into a nightmare, wasn't it? The dream started to fade away and so did my knight in shining armor, staring as my lead character. The words however did keep playing in my head.

"One night of the hunter, one day I will get revenge."

My eyes sat up as my eyes opened. Yes a night mare it had become, I taught as I heard the song Rose put one my phone, signaling as herself calling.

"One night to remember, one day it will all just end."

I slid my thumb over the green button and spoke.

"How many and where?" I didn't feel like being polite. I know It's not their fault that I keep living during sunshine and want to sleep during the night, while everybody I work for and with lives on a nocturnal schedule. But Hey, It was Rose's her stubbornness that got me transferred here so she knew who she was dealing with before.

"Enough to build a bond fire that would take a few buildings down with them." of course, she wouldn't have called me otherwise.

"Any humans noticed?"

"Nope your little gas system worked perfectly fine, but some had to taken out on the street and I don't know if anyone saw. I'll keep my eyes open for my traumatized people, but I think me should be fine."

"Good I'll be there in twenty minutes." I got my hair into a sloppy ponytail and grabbed my keys and coat before locking my apartment down and getting in my car. Stupid creatures of night, always interrupting everything.

I arrived at the club and went straight to the back ally. When I saw the heap of body. Quit the lugubrious site if you didn't knew what they were before they ended up in this pile of limbs.

"I see you had fun tonight." I said to Rose when I saw her sitting on top of the pile.

"I did. Problem is that I ran out of that little concoction you made to turn them into aches without setting this building on fire."

"I thought you still had tree tubes of that stuff." I remember giving them to her a week ago.

"Yeah well. We had a few individuals, which we now suspect where stalking this place. And well I had to use them on the once on the streets because I didn't had time to drag them in the ally before all hell broke loose."

"Okay, how many?"

"Euhm, yeah that's the problem. I don't know."

"Well I guess you'll be able to add another flower to your torn branches, wont you?"I had to smile a little at my own responds. For some humans, including the human guy who did her tattoos, her molenia's that swirled around her body where branches with thorns, her zvedza's made the rose's. Quit ironic, considering her name.

"Another one seriously?"

"You have to honor them Rose. If you won't, then who will." I answered because I knew that this was the only reason she even kept counting them.

"I know, I know. I'll go see him tomorrow. "

"Okay, go home take a shower, Ill clean this mess up."

"Okay." Instead of running in the club she walked to the street. She got her phone and spoke a short sentence too somebody. Only seconds later Five people came through the door. I recognized them as her friends. They greeted me in their ordinary fashion. From plain " Hey Sydney" to "Oi! It's our favorite Alchemist!"

"Hello Mady, alexa, Jake, Kyle, Fred and people I don't know." I greeted the moroi and Dhampirs standing behind Rose's her friends.

"Yeah, these are the people from rose her past and we got to go if don't want to miss our ride home." The five Dhampirs left leaving me with apparently Rose her old friends. If these where her friends then why did she just run? Whatever, her business, not mine. I didn't really knew what to say to them so I just got to work. I took my bag of my shoulder and opened it looking for the stuff I needed. Rose made a nice pile of them. It would things easier for me and she knew that.

"You're an Alchemist?" One of them spoke.

"Yeah, I am. You must have some very good eyes." It wasn't like there wasn't some giant golden tattoo on my cheek or something. Yes Rose was definitely rubbing off on me.

"How do you know Rose?" Another one asked. I sighed when I took the thin, large net out of my bag and threw it over the pile.

"I met her while she was in Russia. I was stationed there at the time. She was looking for someone or some town and leaving a hell of mess behind her for me to clean up." I hear someone gasp behind me but I didn't look up. If they are Rose her old friends they most likely know why she was in Russia. I took a container with the size and shape of a tennis ball out of me bag.

"Seriously leaving body's behind in the middle of the street or lighting the dumpster on fire where she dumped them. I knew she must have been unpromised and alone if she didn't even hide them properly. When I finally got to her she said she was looking for a town. I knew which one she meant but was a bit resented on taking her there. I took her for the wrong type of girl if you know what I mean. I remember thinking it was a shame that someone with that potential skill set would drop out." While continuing my story I grabbed an extendable stick and shove the container to the middle of the pile.

"She wanted to find that town to inform the family of her former boyfriend that he died. It was the first time I actually listened to her and I remember feeling bad for accusing her of wanting and looking for a certain lifestyle. I thought she wanted to degrade herself."

"What? Rose wou-" One of the guys shouted

"Hey! When I met her she was dressed like a slut to extract information out of some of the local Moroi. Like I said I took her for the wrong type of girl." I take my lighter out of my bag and put on some shades. I put the fire first to the end of the stick and then to thin net covering the bodies. It starts to melt away leaving droplets of fluid behind that start to decay the strigoi remains.

"A few years ago she suddenly calls me again. Saying she has a mess that she can't quit leave in the open. I connected her to the local alchemist here. Two weeks later she contacts me again. The stubborn woman wouldn't contact anyone else and the Alchemist decided to better pick their battles with her and stationed me over here about three years ago." A large bolt of bright light comes from the middle of the pile as the fire must of reaches the container in the middle of the pile. It takes less than a minute for the rest of the mess to disappear. I take of my shades and put them back in my bag.

"Now I'm done here. Have a good night everybody."

And I walk away with a flare I could only have learned from Rose.


	6. girls alike boys

**Chapter 6 girls alike boys**

 **Chapter may include VERY LIGHT lemons. It' s T for a reason.**

I already started the car when the rest arrive, they pile themselves in our bigass SUV before driving off. Tonight no one questions my driving skills. Our at least they don't voice them. When we get home Alexa is one the phone ordering our food.

"Large pepperoni extra cheese." I shout before going upstairs and taking a shower. The warm water rinsing away the strigoi blood, sweat and other goo feels rather good. I hear my bedroom door open and listen to the footsteps. I recognize them as Kyle's. Hmm.

"Hey sexy." He whispers as he steps behind me in the shower. He traces the swirling lines of molenia's on my back, over my side and down to my hips. I leaned in to him. Kyle was not my boyfriend, nor will he ever be. He was however a very good lover.

Hey, A girl got her needs too.

A half hour later we where heading down when the bell chimed signaling the arrival of our food. We all sat on the couch and started to too dig in.

"So?" Alexa asked. "We know the guys from your past are not just going to leave. Or not going to leave you alone for that matter." She addressed the bright pink Oliphant in the room.

"I know." I answer

"So what are you going to do about them?"Kyle asks.

"Don't know yet. How about we see how desperately they want answers."

"Would you go back to court if they asked you?" Maddie asks.

"I'm a discharged and disgraced guardian, I'm not going back to sit behind a desk and fill out paperwork." I said, a bit snappy.

"But now that they know what you are capable off, they could ask you for some high ranking job?" Maddie asked. That was the thing about her. I wouldn't call her naive, but she always and only saw the good in people and in the world. It was a good trade, but made her perspective... well...Yeah...naive.

"Look: Court is still the same, Every stuck up moroi in there would give me the stink-eye for breaking my vow." I saw Maddie looking pointedly at me and nodding her head in Jake's and Fred's direction. I ran over the words I used again in my head. Oh F. "I'm sorry Jake, Fred. I know that's not why two left I didn't mean to insult you. I just mean.." I fell silent for words and suddenly felt really tired, mentally that is. "I'm heading to bed, tomorrow we go for our tattoos. Kyle? coming?"

"Yeah sure, your place or mine?"

"Mine" I smiled this little inside joke never grew old. Technically we all lived together But we all had our own rooms and bathrooms and a little sitting area. We had our own little solitude if we needed some space. Like I said we all had our reasons not to be a guardian. and for some of us there needed to be an anymore added. Jake and Fred had the bedroom on the main level. Kyle had the right side of the first floor and Alexa the left. I on the second floor above Kyle and Maddie above Alexa.

I just changed into a little nighty and walked back into my room. Kyle was lying on his back on my bed in his boxer.

I just fell asleep after some exhausting and relaxing (at the same time) activities when a familiar feeling came over me. I 'opened' my eyes and took in the courts garden around me. "Oh no." I mumbled. I looked down at myself just to be sure but the dress he put me in was modest enough. This one would do, compared to his track record.

"Come out Adrian!" I shouted. Only a moment later I heard some leaves rustle and I turned towards the sound.

"Hey Rose. Long time no see." He said standing a few foot away from me. "You know I was surprised to actually find you. When you first disappeared I couldn't find you in this spirit land." He was scuffling around the obvious topic of conversation here.

"Yeah I blocked you out." I answered drily. "Ask what you really want to ask Adrian. I want to go back to sleep."

"You are slee-"

"Ask, Adrian!" What? I just wanted this conversation to be over with.

"Everybody thought you were dead." He stated.

"That's not a question."

"Rose..."

"Fine. Your lying. Lissa knew I wasn't dead therefore you knew I wasn't." I said while tapping my head indicating the bond. "Lissa could tell Eddie and Mia if really necessary. Everybody was covered."

"What about Dimitri?" He asked mentioning the only person that he just shouldn't have mentioned.

"He didn't care." I snapped.

"He did and you know it." He said sounding like he wanted to point a finger at me and lecture me. For a second it made me feel like I was in Kirova's office again.

"Well, he shouldn't have. He made it clear that things ended when they were stopped."

"The way things just ended between us when you just stopped them." Well I could have expected that one to come crashing in. I sighed and got of my fictional high horse.

"I'm sorry about that." I said a lot calmer. "I didn't mean to run away. I just wanted to get out for a few days. Get my head in order...and somehow those days turned in years. When I was introduced to way that I could still use my training, still protect Moroi and could get out of the toxic and labeled environment that court stood for. I took it with both hands. I came here and ditched court. I didn't want to be a part of it anymore." He was quiet and might as well use this moment of complete open honesty to get it all out into the open. "Let's both be honest here Adrian. We both know I used you, I loved you, but never enough. You may have loved me to, but I also was a very convenient tool to piss off you father." He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Let's face it Adrian we both know that in the end, we wouldn't have worked out. Your love would never be enough to overshadow the loss I felt. You would get bitter by it and eventually your family would come to peace with me, or just simply ignore the fact and that game would run out to. We simply would just be two lost souls clinging to the 'could be's' of live." I ended my monologue.

"You haven't changed a thing Rose. Always making the decisions for somebody else. But you right. We wouldn't have worked out." He posed. "You are wrong about something else. Lissa wasn't sure if you where alive. Sometimes she just thought that it was the hope of you being alive. it wasn't till her darkness just started too disappear that she knew you were alive, but it also meant that you had all of her darkness. Every time she wondered if it would finally be too much. She was convinced that you would be in a very bad and dark place. And that it was all her fault. Unstill suddenly a few weeks ago she said that you were alright and that she wouldn't have a maid of honor. "

"She sees." I said.

"What?"

"The bond has been getting stronger. She has been seeing flashes of my life here. At first she didn't understand what it was, but when she saw me in my mirror, she figured it out. She said no about the maid of honor because she know I'll be at the wedding." i explained what I had been thinking for weeks now.

"So you are maid of honor?" He asked

"No. I'm presumed dead remember. Me and my team are the entert-

My alarm chimed and if there was one thing that didn't changed in the last four years, it was my hatred for the devilish mechanisms. I got showered went downstairs, Jake and Maddie where already there.

"So where is your next flower going to be.?" Maddie asked.

"I was thinking on my hip, I don't want vines down my legs so I'll use the molenia's of last week to curl it a bit and end it with a flower." I said thinking to myself. "Where are you drafting you molenia's?" I asked Maddie.

"Between my breast." Maddie her molenia's formed a necklace, the was fast becoming a body chain.

"I'm sure Isaac will love that." Isaac, our tattoo guy had a not so secretive, rather obvious, crush on our Maddie. "Make sure he actually tattoos a molenia and not gets too existed."

"I'm sure you will control him." She mumbled between her teeth. "Whatever, let's get a move on it before he closes."

"OI! Isaac! Your favorite costumers are back!" I shouted while opening the door to the tattoo shop."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Me and the rest of the crew went straight from the tattoo shop to the club and got ready. People were streaming in for a night of fun. Saturday was usually the fullest. Our act started at twelve so there was some time left.

"Hey! Guess who just showed up and requested places in the VIP aria." Alexa shouted reentering. I kind of already knew but just wanted to be sure. I checked the security camera's and just as I thought. They all were there. "Well that was expected." I said. "So let's get over the order for tonight." I came up with a distraction before my friends, started pestering them or me.

"Right" Maddie said and went to grab the dance order. "First up we have the _'pill in Ibiza_ routine'. Rose and Jake, you two start on stage. The four of us do the prelude up here together with a few of the privet dancers. I talked with the light technician. This time he will make sure all the light are out before the music starts. When Rose and Jake are doing the second part on stage, the light will go out up here and we can get to the bar, there should be enough time.

Second we have the one minute version of _fast car_ Boys on stage, Girls on the bar. Costumes are ready for that one. Then we have cheap thrills from shia. Kyle and Rose on stage. Alexa and Jake on the bar, Me and Fred on the Dj platform.

Fourth we have the Jessy J _nobody's perfect_ on a Netsky remix,

Last we have Mark with K with _Forever young_. We're ending that one in the public, make sure you are in the public by the jumping part. Or maybe not, whatever seems fitting at the time. We need to stay till the end of _Moneyshaker._ Start on the bar. _"_

Yeah getting grabbed again. Love it. I just hope that my past can hold their calm when that happens.

I got my first outfit: a beaded bra with sparkly chains hanging all over my stomach and a boy short in a bright turquoise. Maddie and Alexa had the same. The boys just had some fainted Jeans, no shirt. I did my makeup, hair and made sure my other outfits were ready before getting ready backstage. The glass changing aria above the bar was cleared and Jake, Kyle, Alexa, maddie and a few of the stripper girls got ready against the glass and of the floor. The light inside brightened so their silhouettes got more visible and just like the dj would end the previous song and hit play on _Pill in Ibiza_ all light inside the club would go out. Bar would get enough light from the aria above, to continue their work.

The prelude took about fifty seconds.

Lights went out. **I took a pill in Ibiza** The girl that lay on the ground moved their arms above their head and back.

 **To show a vj I was cool.** During the next line the girl and boys who stood straight grinded there as and junk against the glass surface.

 **I'm living out in LA.** Kyle went to stand over Maddie and Fred over Alexa and slammed their hand on the surface above. First the girls swayed from left to right and back again. The boys lifted the girls up and pushed them against the surface.

On the line **You don't wane be high like this** The girls -fake- pushed the boys back onto the ground and they landed the a few meters away. The girl crawled over there on the slow beat of the music. Rolled over the floor and then all four went on their hands and knees.

 **Oh I know, sad soul** The first lights went on inside the club. Pale purple lights that where aimed at Jake and me. Or dance considered more of drunk dancing against each other till the word **hey!** was shouted out. Then the club light sprang back on like a big to-white bliss and our actual routing began.

By the next lyrics the lights inside the changing aria had been faded again and the stripper girls were gone. Also by the time the word **I'm just a singer** Kyle and maddie where on the right side of the bar, Alexa and Fred on the left. The following of our routing consisted of more play fight, hip popping grinding and head shaking.

I was back upstairs, getting into my next outfit when I realized that I didn't even look at the VIP tables once. I didn't know whether to feel bad about that or proud of myself. Cut it out Rose, you have four more routines to get trough.

All routines went without a hitch and we were at the last one. I put on a tight dress that looked like something most girls where wearing in here. Too tight to drink beer and heels to high that made them winey. Lucky for me I was used to this.

The fun thing about this routine, it didn't really have choreography. We were just suppose to entertain the public and dance with them not too them. We always started the same though. Stomping our left food to the beat, hands in air and shouting the lyrics. Sometimes swaying our hips.

And when the fast part hit, we just jumped around and went crazy. And so I did.

"We are Young! We are Free! We are who we want to be.

Live and fight for the right, to feel the rush toning

we are strong, we are wild and we'll take control tonight

just one change to find a light and we'll shine like stars toning

This live is ours forever

This live is our , lets live forever young

This live is now or never

This live is our lets live forever strong and be forever young!"

When the jumpy part came on I crabbed the arms of Alexa and Maddia and soon we all jumped first to the left end of the bar and then to the right side. When the music slowed down I was looking to get of stage and dance with the crowed. I spotted Christian and Eddie in front of me.

Now let's have fun. I jumped down turned around and got some courage that the bartender was holding out for me. I walk through the first few rows of people and reach them. I wrap my arm around him and pull him to dance with me like we used to do in st-Vlads. He quickly catches on and for a moment it's just like old times. Jumping around and shouting lyrics and just having plane old fun. I drag Christian in it as well. I missed this.

I stayed a little longer than I have to, but I leave when they start to try and talk to me. Not here. I give Christian the address and tell him that he and Eddie should come tomorrow. And then I leave, go home, actually first to a Mc Do drive though, then home, shower and wrap myself in my blankets. No Kyle tonight.

Next morning I'm still eating breakfast when the doorbell rings. I got up to open the door but was surprise to only finds two people at my doorstep.

"Hey, where is everybody else?"

"We snuck out before them. Thought we'd made this conversation less awkward." Eddie explained.

"Oh, thank you. Come in." I thanked Eddie, because I already felt awkward. Less awkward would be just what I needed. "Please sit. What do you want to drink?"

Eddia crooked an eyebrow and Christian just looked at me with an are-you-serious-look. "I like to believe you changed in the last four years Rose, but there is no way you just turned into a perfect hostess."

"Oh Whatever. Kitchen is that way grab whatever you want, but keep your paws of my doughnuts...Better?"

"Way better." They smirked.

"Okay, ask away." I said, done avoiding the inevitable.

"Why did you leave? Why did you leave without a goodbye for any of us? Lissa was broken for weeks."

"I never planned to leave. If I did, I would have told you. I just...I needed to get out of there, just for a few days. Away from the accusatory looks, away from those politics, away from...everything that court stands for. Just for a few days. "

"Away from Belikov?" Eddie asked.

"Well that was a nice bonus."

"Then why didn't you come back after those few days?" Christian asked the obvious next question.

"I was gone for three days and dreading to come back when I heard first a scream and then the noise of somebody being slammed into a dumpster. I went to look and I saw a girl lei on the ground next to a dumpster. A guy, Dhampir was fending off three strigoi, but it was quite obvious that he wasn't used to the odds. One strigoi managed to get a grip on him and that when I stepped in. I finished the three and took both of them to the hospital. The guy told me he owed a club that had a strigoi problem lately. He asked me if I needed a job since I obviously wasn't here with a charge and figured that I had nothing to lose."

"Yes you did, you lost us!" Eddie shouted.

"Really. I figured that at that point I already had. Lissa barley could be seen with me in order to try and get a spot on the counsel. You" I pointed at Christian." would always chose Lissa over anybody. You" I pointed at Eddie now. "and I would get separated by charges anyway. And Adrian and I's relationship was joke. We used each other and we both knew it. So no...I didn't had anything to lose."

I was silent for a while before Eddie tried to get the conversation going again with the words: "The girl, was she alright?"

I laughed. "Yeah concussion and a broken arm, but ending your first date in the hospital after being attacked isn't considered a good sign in the human world. So yeah."

Both Christian and Eddie laughed as well and I continued my story.

"I get to protect and do what I'm good without any of the politics. That's the reason most of us are there."

"Yes, I saw a lot Dhampirs, how did that happen?" Eddie asked. Just like me he too grew up in the academy system. We learned that you either became a guardian or lived in a bloodwhore commune.

"Well we have unbelieving and unpromised." I started to explain. "Unpromised are the guys that dropped out or got thrown out of an academy. Me or somebody else trained them to not die at their first encounter and they stay. The unbelieving are Dhampirs who grew up in the human world and in a human society. They got trained mostly by their parents or somebody of there family. Sometime they are really good, but they never went to an academy and don't follow courts rules so they never get promised."

"So what category do fall under?" Christian smirked.

"I'm a special case and fall under the category of refugee. There are only me, Jake and Fred. We all got promised and all got an assignment before we left."

"Why" Eddie asked.

"Well you know my story. Fred and Jake left because they couldn't be who they were. We all know it's frowned upon to have a relationship as a guardian. It's even worse when that other person is also a guardian. " Eddie nodded. We all knew how it was received. "That imagine what kind shit you would get thrown at you if both guardians are male."

"Oh." Edie said. "No, that wouldn't be good. they would send you to different charges and get fucked up assignments." Christian realized.

"Exactly, so they got out." I explained. Eddie nodded. We've all seen and experienced first hand how appearance is put above safety by some Moroi. And their minds were ancient.

"So, You coming to the wedding?" Christian changed topic.

"Of course, but you already knew that." I told him.

"Lissa still wants you to be maid of honor."

"I can't. A, I'm presumed dead. B, I'm Dhampir and she is Queen. C, I'm a disgraced Dhampir. I can't be her maid of honor, it would never be approved."

"Oh please Rose. Lissa already stood on every Royal his or her toes for this wedding. Look do what you want but please. The girls are coming together the night for the wedding. Just go. Please." Christian was practically begging.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. No need to start kissing my feet." I sighed. Christian looked disgusted at the thought and Eddie laughed, because slowly but surely we getting back into our old routine.


End file.
